


Homesick For You

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Series: Prompted Fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fernweh (German)- being homesick for a place you’ve never been; Oliver and his child</p><p>He's homesick for a person he's never met</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick For You

There were plenty of kids who grew up without dads, but that didn’t make it suck any less. People tried to act like it did, and sure, he loved his mother more than anything, but it wasn’t the same. His dad was part of him, but didn’t want to be a part of his life. It wasn’t fair.

He usually ignored it, focusing instead on having fun with his friends and trying not to act up too much in school, for his mother’s sake. And he spent far too much time on online blogs about the vigilantes—the Flash and Starling City’s Arrow. The Flash was cool and all, and he felt like he should have more loyalty to him, living in Central City, but it was the Arrow who really grabbed his attention. Besides, his mom had lived in Starling City, he knew, a while ago, before he was born.

He’d never admit it to himself, but he sometimes liked to imagine that the Arrow would take him in as a sidekick, like he took in the kid in red. The blogs were constantly speculating who that guy was, but he didn’t care too much about that. It only meant that he had a chance. He bet the Arrow would be a good guy, a good mentor. 

He bet the Arrow would never abandon his son.

**Author's Note:**

> i figure you can be homesick for people too, so; title taken from "A Father's First Spring" by The Avett Brothers


End file.
